All For One
All For One (オール・フォー・ワン Ōru Fō Wan?) is the true leader and benefactor of the League of Villains, the primary antagonist of the Hideout Raid Arc and the central antagonist of the series, along with Tomura Shigaraki. Once Japan's most powerful villain and All Might's arch-nemesis, his true motives are unclear and his true identity is unknown. His current goal is to raise Tomura to become his eventual successor. He is currently under police custody and locked up in Tartarus. QuirksEdit All For One (オール・フォー・ワン Ōru Fō Wan?): All For One's Quirk allows him to steal people's Quirks and render them his own. He can even combine his stolen Quirks to create novel attacks with devastating effects. This Quirk can also grant stolen Quirks to other people, and forcibly activate the Quirks of others. All For One has stolen a variety of Quirks with his ability, including: * Search (サーチ Sāchi?): All For One stole this Quirk from Ragdoll. With this Quirk, he can observe and monitor up to 100 people at a time, including their location and weak points. * Warping (転送 Tensō?): All For One can produce a black liquid that acts as a portal, similar in nature to Kurogiri's Warp Gate. It appears All For One can use this Quirk on a large scale as he produces multiple black liquid portals that transport dozens of Nomus to the League of Villains' hideout. This Quirk, however, has many limitations: it is not a coordinate-based warping and can only warp things to and from his location, and it only works if it is used on someone with whom he has a close relationship. * Air Cannon (空気を押し出す Kūki o Oshidasu?): All For One releases an air shockwave from his arms. This Quirk is further strengthened by its combined usage with Springlike Limbs and several other power-up Quirks. * Springlike Limbs (筋骨発条化 Kinkotsu Baneka?): This Quirk seemingly enhances physical prowess and can also be used to power up other Quirks like Air Cannon. * Kinetic Booster (瞬発力 Shunpatsuryoku?): This unnamed Quirk seemingly increases the amount of kinetic energy All For One creates and releases. All For One has four of these Quirks. * Strength Enhancer (膂力増強 Ryoryoku Zōkyō?): The unnamed Quirk seemingly enhances All For One's physical strength. All For One has three of these Quirks. * Forcible Quirk Activation (個性強制発動 Kosei Kyōsei Hatsudō?): All For One transforms his fingers into jagged, far-reaching spikes that pierce a target and activate their Quirk against their will, whether they are conscious or not. These appendages can also be used for offensive purposes. * Impact Recoil (衝撃反転 Shōgeki Hanten?): This Quirk seemingly enables All For One to completely reflect the impact of an attack back to the attacker. * Infrared Ray (赤外線 Sekigaisen?): This Quirk allows All For One to sense his surroundings using infrared rays. He uses this Quirk to compensate for his blindness. However, the amount that he is able to sense is very limited.4 * Air Walk (エアウォーク Eawōku?):5 All For One is capable of levitating in mid air. * Longevity: All For One possesses unnatural longevity through the usage of an as-of-yet unknown Quirk, being older than any other human. Eight generations after his brother passed on One For All, he remains active and dangerous. * Multiplier (増殖 Zōshoku?):5 This Quirk seemingly multiplies the number of All For One's arms. * Hypertrophy (肥大化 Hidaika?):5 This Quirk seemingly enlarges All For One's Arm. * Rivet (鋲 Byō?):5 This Quirk possibly generates rivet like growths on All For One's arm. * Spearlike Bones (槍骨 Sōkotsu?):5 This Quirk probably generates drill-like bone structures on All For One's arm. Former QuirksEdit Quirks obtained via All For One and then passed onto others: * Power Stockpiling: An unnamed Quirk which allowed All For One to stockpile power, he gave it to his younger brother, causing it to merge with his Quirk and become One For All. * Muscle Augmentation (筋肉増強 Kin'niku Zōkyō?): This Quirk was given to Wolfram, allowing him to augment the power of his muscles, changing his appearance. It is also possible that he possessed some, if not all, of the following Quirks, to which he gave to his Nomu: * Absorption and Release (吸収・放出 Kyūshū Hōshutsu?): This Quirk allowed an unnamed Artificial Human to absorb and release attacks. * Tongue Web: This Quirk allowed an unnamed Artificial Human to shapeshift his tongue into massive, branched web-like form. * Muscle Enlargement: This Quirk allowed an unnamed Artificial Human to momentarily enlarge his muscle structure before jumping. * Wings: This Quirk gave Winged Nomu wings and strong claws. It is however implied that the Winged Nomu possessed this Quirk as a human and thus did not obtain it from All For One. * Tool Arms: This Quirk allowed an unnamed Artificial Human to generate numerous limbs fused with functioning metallic tools and weapons. * Shock Absorption (ショック吸収 Shokku Kyūshū?): This Quirk can absorb and partially distill impact force from physical assault. Limited in how much punishment it can take. * Super Regeneration (超再生 Chōsaisei?): This Quirk enables rapid physical regeneration, however, it does not work for cicatrized injuries. Super MovesEdit * Enhanced Air Cannon: All For One combines Air Cannon, Springlike Limbs, four Kinetic Booster Quirks and three Strength Enhancer Quirks to create devastating air blasts which can flatten entire buildings in less than a second, simultaneously defeat several high ranking Pro-Heroes and even blast All Might, sending him crashing over a long distance. All For One mostly relies on this in his latest fight against All Might. * Ultimate Combination: All For One combines Springlike Limbs, four Kinetic Booster Quirks, three Strength Enhancer Quirks, Proliferation, Hypertrophy, Rivet and Spearlike Bones to greatly enhance his right arm. My Hero Academia Season 3 Episode 22 0525.jpg My Hero Academia Season 3 Episode 25 1041.jpg Category:My Hero Academia Category:Shonen Jump Category:Male Category:Most Wanted List Category:Japanese Category:A Class Category:City Buster Category:Tacticians Category:Genius Category:Body Alteration Category:Power Bestowal Category:Superhuman Strength Category:Superhuman Stamina Category:Superhuman Durability Category:Flight Category:Wings Category:League of Villains Category:Energy Absorption Category:Energy Projection Category:Homo Sapiens Superior Category:Kidnapper Category:Thief Category:Mad Scientist Category:Trackers Category:Super Centenarians Category:Quirks Category:Convicts Category:Legal Guardian Category:Legendary Character Category:Big Bad Category:Teachers Category:Limb Expansion Category:Accelerated Bone Growth Category:One-Man Army Category:Izuku Midoriya Rogues Gallery Category:Aerokinesis Category:Fear Inducement Category:Killing Intent Category:Recruiter Category:Humans Category:Mafia Boss Category:Characters who know techniques Category:Age